Falling like a rose
by animelove128
Summary: Hello I'm rose and I have and extraordinary power. read and find out what happens


**Falling like a rose**

**Chapter 1**

**Illustrated by:Animelove128 :D**

* * *

><p>Hello I'm rose I have an extraordinary power is that Ii can talk to animals and I can control people with my voice so if I sing in a beautiful melody everyone will listen to me an me alone.I can't tell anyone about my power well that is what my parents,teachers,and friends (that also have powers) say I promised them I wouldn't tell anyone about my I broke that promise when a girl saw me singing at the moon she saw my dark blue eyes glowing in the eyes she approached me and asked "What are you".I turned around quickly to realize someone was standing there watching me I jumped down the cliff I was on and landed on my think that I'm a wolf because of my flowing silver hair and sapphire colored eyes they say I look like a white wolf I think it's a compliment they also say I'm as vicious as a wolf but this girl didn't think so I was wondering why in my head.<em>Why isn't this girl frightened by my appearance I mean I look like a white wolf .<em>I looked up and saw that she was looking at me like she was stunned I turned back all of a sudden I heard a voice yelling "YOUR NOT SCARY" I turned quickly around and saw the girl standing there just smiling a she looked cute.I jumped up to the cliff and asked the girl "your not scared of me why" she answered "because white wolves can be gentle and innocent and you have powers you go to that private school everyone there has powers don't they" I answered "yeah how do you know" she smiled that sweet innocent smile again "because my cousin goes there and she told me about a girl with long flowing silver hair sapphire blue eyes and how popular she was because of the power she possessed".Then I hear a noise I look around and see nothing I tell the girl "I need to go" she waves at me as I run off .I cast a little glance then turn girl says "did you catch that" a boy comes from behind a tree "heard every word know we do have proof know all we need to do is catch that girl and sell her then we'll be rich" he says as an evil grin appears on his next day I was walking to school as I see that girl again in a group then I remember what happened yesterday .

_Flashback_

"_do you have any friends" I ask her _

"_no I don't" she answers_

_I ask "do people bully you at school"_

"_yes they do I'm guessing no one bullies you right" she answers in a sad tone of voice_

"_CORRECT" I answer in joy_

"_your very lucky it hurts when you get bullied" she says_

_End of flashback_

_She lied to me she has friends why are people always telling me lies_ I thought.I just kept walking furiously I thought about how she lied to me then I stopped and wondered what else has she lied to me one of the girls in the group squeal "EEEEPPPPP THERES THAT POPULAR GIRL THAT GOES TO WILLOW HILS PRIVATE SCHOOL" the black haired girl stops smiling and turns to look at me in surprise.I cross the road not going in the direction I'm supposed to and go to where the group of girls were they all started to squeal as they saw me walking towards them. "do you girls want to hear me sing" I ask they all answer "YEAH" the girl says "NO don't please" but it was to late.I started to sing a beautiful song _"tell me what is on your mind help me cause I'd like to know what the hell is going on,never thought I'd sing this song,Let's not get started with the he said she said sometimes it just doesn't go as planned"_.I felt all the girls were in my control all except one that had a special barrier I felt the barrier and opened my eyes and saw that It was that black haired girl that I was talking to yesterday.I was wondering how she got that barrier I know she didn't have a power I looked around but couldn't see anyone helping her.I didn't know what was going on then "this isn't my COME OUT" she yelled for a boy named Leo.A boy with brown spiked up hair and green emerald colored eyes jumped down from a tree.I felt a connection from him but I didn't know what king of connection it was hard to tell I felt like I've met him before but didn't know said "hello rose long time no see" I looked at him confused wondering how he knew my name.I bet he could tell I was confused because He then said "I see you don't remember me leo I went to elementary with you I was supposed to do a dare and ask you to be my valentine but then you moved.I told my friends that you moved they called me a scared dog because they all had a chance to ask you but when it was my turn you moved after never talked to me again I lost all my friends because of you" he glared at me I told him "then how about we find your friends and then I can explain to them that I really did move that way you can be their friends again".The girl said "leo my power can find your friends".

what will happen will leo find his friends will he hate me or not I'll continue it on the next chapter hoped you liked it

sorry if it was short :(


End file.
